Sabako
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. The Akatsuki find out that there is a tenth bijuu. But who it was sealed in they least expected. OOC, Currently being revised.
1. Sabako REVISED

** Alright, revising is now in process, since I'm still trying to get that other document back, I'll just update/revise stories since I've got nothing else to do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Who knew that there was a tenth Bijuu to the bunch? Well there is now; Sabako, the ten tailed wolf, long blood red lines swirling and curving on its chest, and head. Sabako had even defeated the Kyuubi without breaking a sweat, the wolf demon was sealed in more than ten people in the village of Iwagakure. The ninth was a girl named Kao, when she died; Sabako was quickly sealed into another infant.

Thunder rolled in the distance near the Akatsuki base, inside it, Konan was arguing with Pein about something that the other members really didn't care about, Hidan was performing his usual ritual to Jashin, Kakuzu was cursing at Hidan for staining the expensive carpet with his blood, Deidara was watching Hidan do his ritual, inwardly laughing at Kakuzu and Tobi was off yelling random phrases of his choice while the rest were on missions or sitting on a couch, bored out of their minds.

"Man, there's nothing to do un."

Deidara complained as he watched Hidan finish his bloody ritual. The Jashinist sat up, spitting blood onto Kakuzu's cloak, making the money lover curse even more at Hidan, threatening the silver haired man who wasn't fazed by any of them.

"Then find something to do."

Hidan simply stated as Deidara sighed in irritation, he always hated it when Hidan answered his questions since they never really suggested anything.

"There is nothing to do un."

Deidara repeated, wanting to get on Hidan's nerves since it was amusing and at least entertaining. Just when Hidan was about to snap a rude reply at the bomber, Itachi and Kisame burst through the door that came into the room, soaking wet.

"We are done with our mission."

Kisame simply announced as the group of bored S-ranked criminals stared at them for their abrupt entrance.

"Why did you slam the door open so loudly?"

Hidan asked, giving Deidara a side glare.

"Because we can."

Itachi bluntly replied as he watched Kakuzu pick up the carpet, giving it the evil eye.

"Why don't you stop using a carpet and just let him do rituals on the floor and mop it up later?'

Itachi suggested as a light bulb popped up over Kakuzu's head.

"Itachi…YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Kakuzu cried out tossing the bloody carpet on Hidan who yelped in surprise and started cussing at Kakuzu for doing such a thing; which was obviously ignored by all.

"When did you figure that out?"

Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow as Kakuzu sweat dropped.

"Whatever…"

Kakuzu mumbled as Deidara crossed his arms and sighed again as he became bored yet again, that was, before Pein came in.

"All right Akatsuki, Konan and I have uncovered a Bijuu that is far stronger than the Kyuubi and will deem useful to us!"

Pein announced as all of the members in the room perked up at the interesting tid-bit.

"Does that mean missions?"

Hidan asked, happy that they would have missions and not be cramped into their hideout and die of boredom, well, not for Hidan. Deidara kept his cool, but was absolutely frightened on the inside. 'Why so soon?' Deidara questioned himself, unsure of what they would do to him if they figured_ it_ out.

"First we need to pinpoint the Jinjuriki's location."

Pein announced as Deidara's heart skipped a beat, their target's location was in the same room as they were in. Hidan on the other hand was getting excited.

"When we pinpoint the Jinjuriki, I'm going to be the one to hunt them down!"

Hidan announced, pumping a fist into the air, he didn't want to miss out on anything. Kakuzu sighed at his partner's enthusiasm. Hidan was about to rant when a huge thunderclap shook the earth below them, making Deidara slip off of his seat on the armrest of the couch and Kakuzu fall over from surprise. A minute passed and Deidara stood up.

"Whoa…"

Deidara muttered, obviously in a daze.

"Now that's art un…"

He continued as Kakuzu stood up as well.

"No it's not, that is lightning breaking the sound barrier."

Kakuzu corrected as Deidara chuckled at the miser's statement.

"No way, that was-"

Deidara was cut off when Konan butt in, she had managed to get into the room unnoticed, well, seemingly.

"Okay you two, we don't need a conversation about art and reality, nor do we need another Sasori."

Konan spoke up as Deidara sighed and sat back down, admiring the rolling thunder in the background. Kakuzu then turned his gaze to a window like object, spotting figures in the distance running in their base's direction. Just as Kakuzu was about to announce some enemies, Zetsu came up from the ground.

"We've got some visitors."

Zetsus' white side announced as Pein nodded.

"Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi."

Zetsus' white side continued as Pein gave another nod.

"Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, go take care of them and make sure that you grab the Kyuubi vessel while you're at it."

Pein ordered as the three nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on out you cowards!"

Naruto yelled, obviously not bothering with being quiet.

"They have arrived."

Hidan announced with a smirk, as he leaned back on the rock wall, waiting for Sakura to bust the rock open, which she did.

"That is one f*ckn' crazy woman."

Hidan snickered as he reached for his triple bladed scythe. Deidara sighed, though inside, he was enraged at the pink haired girl for killing Sasori, _his_, Danna. Deidara felt something swirl around inside of him other than anger, though; it was more physical while Naruto's Kyuubi chakra was flaring right at the moment.

"Calm down Naruto."

Kakashi said in his ever so calm voice, though; there was a hint of demand in it, earning an annoyed snarl from Naruto. Deidara didn't mind the enraged blond, but was eyeing Sakura, eyes narrowing dangerously. Suddenly, the room lit up intensely, making everyone cover their eyes since they weren't expecting it. Naruto recovered quickly and raced in the three Akatsuki member's direction, but was stopped by Kakashi, just like last time.

"Do you remember what I just told you?"

Kakashi questioned, a threat lingering in his sentence. Naruto backed off for now, but he was like a wolf to food, he wouldn't be held off for long. Hidan noticed the sudden change in atmosphere since it was hot, the place was brighter and there was a slight sting to it. Tobi looked as if he didn't mind, but he was actually interested in the sudden shift. Then the two finally turned their attention to Deidara, expecting him to be his normal self, but instead of hearing Deidara complain about the sting, white chakra engulfed the blond bomber, forming a figure that looked like a wolf while Naruto's went with the fox, each having one tail whipping through the air.

"You…"

Deidara growled as Sakura noticed that he was talking to her.

"You killed him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, that was fun, next chapter is coming most likely tonight if I don't loose it like the last one for Alcohol. Please review, no flames and Peace!**


	2. Clash REVISED

** Wow, I'm on a roll, I might even get half of this story revised if my dad doesn't take away the laptop! Oh well, here's the revised version of the second chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You mean that Sasori guy?"

Sakura questioned, eyes widening in slight fear at the intimidating chakra level, if was amazing. Naruto gave an angry growl as Sakura took a step back, fearing for Naruto, Kakashi and herself.

"Stay away from her."

Naruto snarled as Deidara gave an eerie smirk, making Naruto growl louder as Kakashi sent a weary glance at the angered boy.

"Calm it Naruto."

Kakashi tried to order, but Naruto ignored him and dashed in Deidara's direction, Rasengan ready. Deidara avoided the blue sphere by jumping out of the way, landing on a large rock behind Hidan as he jumped out of Deidara's way, not wanting to end up with Naruto. Tobi jumped away from the explosion the Rasengan created as Deidara growled, running after Sakura. Naruto jumped in the way as Kakashi grabbed a shocked Sakura, jumping out of the battlefield. Deidara didn't even slow his running, for he jumped right over Naruto and charged at Kakashi and Sakura at amazing speeds.

"What do we do?"

Tobi asked as Hidan shrugged in response.

"Who knew? The strongest Bijuu to ever exist is sealed inside of your partener."

Hidan grunted, watching as Deidara swiped at Kakashi in an attempt to kill him. Kakashi, thanks to his Sharingan, barely jumped out of the way since the chakra claws made it a little harder to avoid. Naruto appeared behind Deidara, slashing at his foe's head. Deidara turned and yelled at Naruto, creating a huge force that blew Naruto back at least ten meters. Naruto landed on the ground hard and got right back up, two tails bubbling up at the same time. Deidara only had one, the second slowly bubbling up.

"We've got to do something before things get too ugly."

Kakashi grunted as he landed on a tall rock as Sakura nodded her approval. Deidara switched his attention from Sakura to Naruto as the other blond charged at Deidara while Deidara did the same. Just when everyone though that the two were about to collide, Deidara jumped over Naruto again and head butt him on the side. Naruto growled as he skidded to the side and charged again, nor caring about tactics, he just went with running right in. Naruto created another Rasengan as Deidara growled, turning his head to Sakura. Naruto took the opening and charged at Deidara, Rasengan angrily flaring. Deidara still had his mind straight and returned his attention to Naruto, charging at him, Naruto smirked, revealing sharp fangs. Deidara and Naruto were merely three meters apart when Deidara made an extremely sharp turn, making dust and dirt fly into Naruto's eyes. Deidara was now charging at Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto, stunned, didn't gain his senses in time as Deidara slashed at Sakura. Kakashi jumped in the way and was slashed across the chest, flying into the rock wall.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura cried out, Naruto had just about had it, his forth tail appeared and he was now a mini-Kyuubi. Naruto roared, making the whole area shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ha, second chapter down, a few more to go I believe. The next chapter is obviously coming tonight. Peace!**


	3. Illusion REVISED

** Alright, here's the revised version of the third chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto got on all fours and growled at Deidara while Sakura ran to Kakashi's side, making sure that all of Deidara's attention was on Naruto. Once she finally made it, blood poured from the gash on his chest. Sakura placed her hands over Kakashi's chest and started to heal the large wound while there was a moment of silence in the large cave-like room.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura thanked, she knew that if she was the one to get hit, that would the end for her. She wouldn't be able to really heal herself because she's heard rumors about Sabako.

"No problem Sakura."

Kakashi managed to get out before entering unconsciousness.

Naruto roared, slamming his hands into the ground, having them burst out from the ground next to Deidara who jumped out of the way and charged at Naruto with his Kyuubi claws in hot pursuit. Deidara leaped over Naruto again, but this time, Naruto was ready and took one hand out, slashing Deidara from below.

"What will we do?'

Tobi asked in an innocent voice as Hidan watched the battle next to him.

"I'm not sure Tobi."

Hidan replied as they continued to watch the battle, not daring to butt in. Naruto and Deidara exchanged blows so powerful that shockwaves were created, forcing the four others to fight the oncoming shockwaves. Deidara's third tail began to bubble up, thanks to Sabako's extreme power, the chakra didn't harm Deidara. Unlucky for Naruto that is, Kyuubi's does the complete opposite.

Just then, a huge illusion of a cage with a seal on it appeared in Deidara's point of view.

"Finally we meet…"

A giant creature in the cage growled as Deidara looked up to see a giant white wolf with red striped and ten tails stand before him, the only thing separating them was the bars of the cage.

"Well…?"

Sabako asked, slightly glaring at Deidara.

"Anything you're going to ask for…?"

It continued, pride clear in it's voice along with irritation. Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, making the large wolf chuckle.

"Don't you want me to kill these worthless brats?"

Sabako asked, lowering its head as Deidara remained silent.

"Well?"

Sabako boomed, obviously irritated, making Deidara flinch, looking up at Sabako hesitantly.

"I'm…not sure un…"

Deidara mumbled, not knowing what to say to the giant wolf that was practically one thousand times his size.

"Then let me do the honors…"

Sabako growled, raising its head back up.

The illusion seemed to stop time, for when it disappeared; Naruto was still in front of him. Deidara also noticed that his forth tail was appearing. 'Wait! If Naruto gets hurt on the forth tail, won't I?' Deidara thought desperately.

"Not at all my friend, my supreme chakra won't hurt an atom in your body."

Sabako's low voice growled in his head. Then Naruto sat, his four tails curved over his head.

"Oh sh*t, we're f*ckn' dead!"

Hidan cried out.

"We need to help Senpai!"

Tobi cried out.

"No way, if we do, you'll get killed!"

Hidan yelled angrily at Tobi. Small blue and red bubbles floated everywhere as Naruto growled, making the bubbles lower to his gaping mouth, forming a black ball. Deidara's forth tail was out and his body was now like Naruto's, but was white, his ears were shorter (like a wolf's) and he had a wolf's muzzle. Deidara curled his lips like a wolf would do; revealing his fangs and canines that were more like a Saber tooth cat's more than a wolf's. Then the black bubble shrank in size, making a loud high-pitched noise, crumbling the ground below Naruto. His mouth then cracked back a little more and he ate the small chakra ball. Deidara growled and one of his four tails whipped wildly in the air. Naruto's body puffed up and steam erupted from Naruto's mouth.

"Oh f*ck…"

Hidan grumbled as Naruto roared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Alright, this is going to be it for tonight since the television is on and my little brother won't turn it off, knocking my concentration off and I already have a headache. So thank you for reading!**


	4. power

Deidara roared, as Naruto's beam was fired. The beam made contact with Deidara and a huge explosion unraveled.

"The place is gonna crumble! Let's go!"

Hidan yelled over the loud crumbling noises. Tobi nodded and the two members ran outside. Sakura picked up her unconscious sensei, and dashed outside also. As the cave like room crumbled, huge boulders fell everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Hidan and Tobi took a look. There was nothing left of the large entrance, except for boulders, covering every inch. Sakura stared in disbelief. Did Naruto die? No, impossible. Sakura was right, just that second she thought that, a roar erupted, followed by Naruto in his Kyuubi state crashing out of the rubble. Naruto smirked at the huge pile of rocks and roared again in victory. Then a small rustling noise escaped from a certain spot, then followed by a small explosion, making boulders and rocks fly in all directions. Naruto looked at the spot. A huge swirl of white chakra corkscrewed up into the air. Naruto looked at the spot, seeing his foe, with two white tails protecting his head, and lower body. Deidara lowered his tails and roared. Sakura got ready for any thing else that might happen.

"Hidan, what do you think is going to happen to Deidara and Naruto?"

Tobi asked.

"I'm not sure."

Hidan said. Tobi was shaken from the collapse of the entrance. Deidara smirked, and his four tails curved over his head. Then, small black and white bubbles filled the air. Tobi took a small step back. Deidara growled, and the bubbles lowered like Naruto's, making a grey ball. Then the ball shrank like Naruto's and made the same noise, with the same results. Deidara ate it, and began to glow. Naruto growled and stood up. Sakura didn't know what to do. Yamato wasn't there for them now, and Kakashi was out cold. Deidara then roared, and a beam erupted from his mouth. The beam was slightly different. It was black and white, instead of orange and red. Plus, the air that the beam pushed aside was turned into sharp air blades that spun around it. Naruto roared and then another large explosion unraveled. There was a huge shockwave. Tobi yelled, Sakura yelled and everything when blindingly white. The trees disintegrated, and the ground was distorted. Once the light disappeared, Naruto was out of sight, and Deidara was standing on all fours in front of a humongous indent in the ground.

"Naruto?"

Sakura called.

"Naruto!?"

She yelled franticly. Just then, she heard a growl. She looked to her left, and saw Naruto lying on the ground, 100 yards from where he stood before the beam erupted. Naruto stood up and snarled. That was it. Sakura had to stop this. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. Sakura gasped and ran to her sensei's side.

"How do we stop this?"

Sakura asked. Kakashi put his hand into his pocket, and took out a small crumpled up piece of paper that read 'seal'.

"Slap this onto Naruto's head. I'm not sure if it would work in his current state, but it should."

Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. Naruto looked at Deidara and roared. Deidara smirked. Then, Sakura jumped in front of Naruto. Naruto snarled. One of his tails whipped at her, but Sakura dodged it, and slapped the seal on Naruto's forehead. Then Naruto roared, as the chakra slowly disappeared.

"Hidan, what do we do?"

Tobi asked franticly.

"They got Naruto to calm down, what do we do?"

Tobi continued. Hidan sighed out of frustration, due to all of Tobis questions he couldn't even answer.

"I don't know."

Hidan said.

"Tobi, you go run to get Leader-sama. He might know what to do. I'll see if I can keep Deidara here."

Hidan said. Tobi nodded and jumped off to the main base. Deidara growled, and faced Hidan.

"Aw, sh*t."

Hidan said under his breath. Deidara charged at Hidan so fast, the ground he stood on exploded. Hidan dodged Deidaras large claws, as Deidara tried to slash him. 'You better not take long Tobi.' Hidan thought. Even though he was immortal, he didn't want to see Sabakos other powers.

Tobi jumped though the trees as fast as he could. Once the base came in sight 25 minutes later, Tobi sped up. He then slammed the door open, nearly throwing it off its hinges.

"Leader-sama! We need you!"

Tobi yelled. Pein then appeared.

"Why?"

He said.

"It's…it's Deidara…"

Tobi said and started to pant from all of the images flashing though his head.

"What about him?"

Pein asked.

"He's…he's got Sabako!"


	5. attack

"What?"

Pein said, making sure he heard Tobi right.

"Deidara has Sabako!"

Tobi said. Pein stood there quiet for a minute.

"Come on! Hidan needs us!"

Tobi continued, grabbing Peins arm and dragging him along.

Hidan hid behind a large evergreen tree. Deidara growled. 'Where's Tobi?' He thought. Then, Tobi and Pein arrived quietly.

"Good you're here."

Hidan whispered.

"See that?"

Hidan continued, pointing to Deidara.

"That's Deidara."

Hidan said to Pein. Pein sighed quietly. Tobi was right. Deidara had the tenth Biju sealed in him, and was now on a rampage. Deidara roared, causing Tobi to jump.

"Why do Biju have to be so mean?"

Tobi asked.

"We'll explain that later, first thing we've gotta do is get Deidara back to normal."

Pein said. Hidan nodded.

"How should we do that?"

Tobi asked.

"Yeah, that's why I sent Tobi to get you."

Hidan said. Pein looked at Naruto, spotting a small tag on his forehead.

"Looks like they were prepared."

Pein said to himself. Tobi nodded shyly.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

Hidan asked, patience wearing thin.

"Calm down Hidan. We need one of those tags. I didn't prepare for this because Tobi literally dragged me out of the base."

Pein said glaring at Tobi.

"Tobi's sorry."

Tobi said in a sad voice. Deidara picked up the sounds they were making, and growled.

"Duck!"

Pein hissed. Tobi and Hidan ducked, and then a small beam sliced the tree, with the stump only remaining. Hidan looked up, to see nothing left of the evergreen.

"That was close."

Hidan said. Tobi nodded.

"But how will we get a sealing tag?"

Tobi asked Pein. Deidara walked over to their spot quietly. Then, when he was just at the other end of the stump, he stood up over them, and roared.

"OH SH*T!!!!!!"

Hidan yelled, shocked at the sudden noise. Tobi got up, and dashed for cover. Hidan did the same. Deidara growled, and his four tails lowered, and the tips curved, pointing to the sky. Then, small black bubbles appeared on each tail. Deidara growled again, and the air around the small bubbles became extremely hot. Deidara roared, and one of his tails flung the small bubble at the three.

"Quickly take cover!"

Hidan yelled. Hidan jumped out of the way of the black ball, as it hit a tree. The tree slowly withered, and turned black, soon after catching fire.

"Scary."

Tobi whispered in a hushed voice full of fear. Deidara roared, and another tail flicked, sending the black bubble at them. The three jumped out of the way, and the same thing happened to the tree behind them.

"Deidara's only got two left, let's try to wear him down, since Sabako's chakra isn't endless at the first five states!"

Pein yelled. Hidan and Tobi nodded. Deidara roared. Just then, another tail flung a small bubble at them, and the other flung the last black bubble of chakra. Both of the spheres collided, making a larger one. Hidan jumped out of the way, with Tobi and Pein not too far behind. The big ball of chakra slammed into the tree behind them. The tree withered as well as five other trees near the first. The ground turned an ashy black below the four. Deidara looked up at the sun, and smirked. Then, a small orange ball of chakra, the size of someone's pinkie, popped up hear Deidaras mouth. Pein could see smaller orange spheres, morphing into the larger one. Deidara ate the bubble like what he did for his first beam. Suddenly, the sun turned a bloody red. Pein looked at Deidara in surprise.

"I've heard of this one!"

Pein said. Hidan and Tobi were confused.

"People call if Solar rush. At mid day, the sun will turn a bloody red, and that will charge the beam to an extremely destructive power."

Pein explained. Tobi gulped.

"And it's mid day."

Hidan said, looking at the now red sun. Deidara roared, and the beam flew at them with deadly speed.

"What was that?"

Kakuzu asked back at the base. Itachi shrugged, not caring.

"Come on."

Kakuzu said, dragging Itachi out, like how Tobi dragged Pein.

There was smoke and dust everywhere. Once it cleared, Deidara looked at his surroundings. The sun returned to its original bright white/yellow. Hidan hid under a large boulder that had a space in-between it and the ground just big enough for him to take cover in. Hidan saw Tobi doing the same thing, just at a different boulder big enough for him and Pein. Pein was taking cover there too. Luckily, the beam wasn't strong enough yet to cause the boulders to collapse. Then Hidan saw his partner Kakuzu with Itachi walking up to the scene.

"Sh*t."

Hidan said. He was tired of so many people from the Akatsuki walking right into the battle. Even though they needed Pein. Deidara growled at Kakuzu and Itachi. Kakuzu spotted his partner under a boulder. 'What is he doing now?' Kakuzu thought. Itachi just stared blankly at Deidara. Deidara growled, and a fifth tail bubbled up slowly.


	6. 5th tail

Deidara looked at Kakuzu, and found Hidan, Tobi and Pein still alive. He roared, and looked at Kakuzu once more. Kakuzu looked at Deidara.

"Is that who I think that is?"

He asked. Itachi shrugged. Deidara growled, and narrowed his eyes. Hidan stepped out from under the boulder. Tobi and Pein did the same.

"I'll get Konan."

Pein mumbled, and jumped off. Deidara growled, and gazed at Pein. His eyes narrowed more if possible. It looked like his eyes were closed. Deidara then opened his eyes quickly, and roared. Kakuzu jumped back. He looked at Tobi and Hidan with confusion etched clearly on his face.

"That's Deidara."

Hidan said. Kakuzus eyes widened.

"Really?"  
He asked. Hidan nodded his head. Deidara looked at all four of them. He growled at each. Kakuzu looked around. There were no trees, and the ground was severely tortured.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"Long story."

Hidan sighed. Kakuzu again returned his gaze at Deidara. Deidaras five tails flicked in the air gracefully. Itachi sighed. Hidan slowly made his way to Tobi.

"Tobi, we have to keep Deidara here until Pein returns with Konan."

Hidan whispered. Tobi nodded. Deidara growled, and charged at Kakuzu. Kakuzu quickly jumped out of Deidaras path.

"Jeez! How long did you guys have to put up with this?"

Kakuzu said. Hidan frowned.

"Quite a while, thank you."

He said angrily. Kakuzu shrugged it off. Tobi looked at Deidara and thought of a distraction to use against him in this state. Problem was, it wasn't that easy to distract an enraged Biju. Deidara growled at Tobi and raised a hand which was now a paw with sharp claws. Deidara roared, and swiped at Tobi. Tobi jumped out of the way.

"Those three Konoha nins' were lucky to get out of this alive."

Hidan huffed. Tobi nodded. Deidara growled, and slashed again at Tobis chest. Tobi again dodged. Hidan decided to help the orange masked member. So he jumped in front of Deidara.

"Hit me with your best shot."

He said with a smirk. Deidara snarled in frustration at the taunt, and sat. Then, the air around Deidara got cold. Hidan raised an eyebrow. Deidara growled, and a small ice chunk appeared. It grew bigger, and bigger.

"Man! What else does this wolf know?!"

Hidan said. Deidara growled. The ice chunk was now the size of a small child. He roared, and the ball of ice was flung at Hidan. The ball of ice then broke into smaller pieces, and the small bullets of ice were hurled at him with deadly speed. Itachi jumped in, and tried out a new jutsu he had made. 'Fire style, fire bullets.' He said in his mind. Then, he spat small fire bullets at Deidara, burning him. Deidara roared out in pain of the intense heat. The small fire bullets burned right through the ice bullets.

"Good one."

Hidan said. Itachi nodded, and stepped out of the way. Hidan took his scythe, and decided to keep things simple. He ran at Deidara, and swung the scythe at Deidara. Deidara dodged it and roared. He then growled and slashed at Hidan. Hidan jumped out of the path of Deidara's claws. Tobi ran in front of Deidara, and threw the simplest weapons, the kunai. They flew at Deidara quickly. Deidara growled, and the Kunais were deflected in mid air.

"What the!?"

Hidan said in disbelief.

"How?"

Tobi said. Deidara roared, and a huge gust of wind whirled up. Tobi stood his ground. Kakuzu took out some suriken, and decided to blend the senbon in with the wind. The shuriken reached Deidara, and he jumped into the air. When he landed on the ground and small tremor was made. Kakuzu staggered, as well at the other three. Deidara roared again and dashed at Tobi and Itachi. He slashed quickly. Tobi and Itachi dodged, and then Deidara jumped into the air and roared. A wave of sound smashed the two Sharingan users into the distorted ground. Itachi stood up, and Tobi stood up a few seconds later. Deidara growled. He looked at Itachi then Tobi and repeated. Deidara backed up.

"Is he chickening out?"

Hidan said. Deidara then charged at Tobi. Tobi was about to dodge, when Deidara took a sharp turn again, and bit Itachi in the arm. Deidaras eyes narrowed as he let go quickly, and roared, making another wave of sound, smashing the Uchiha. Kakuzu clenched his teeth, and thought of a plan. Just then, Pein and Konan jumped up the them.


	7. Information

Pein looked at Konan, and nodded. Konan gave a small nod too. She took out a small piece of paper. Deidara growled, and took a step back. Tobi stood still in his spot. Konan ran at Deidara. Deidara stood on his two hind legs, and growled at Konan. Konan never took her stare off of Deidara. Deidara roared, and dark clouds gathered. Lightning then streaked across the sky, and flew to the ground. One bolt tore through the sky, and landed right in front of Konan. Konan jumped back and looked at Deidara. Deidara lowered his head, and growled. Konan took a deep breath, and disappeared. Deidaras eyes widened, and he growled ferociously. Konan appeared behind Deidara. Deidara looked over his shoulder, and slashed at Konan. Konan dodged it, and then a gash slipped across her arm.

"What the-?"

Konan said, looking at her wound. 'Gotta stay focused.' She thought, looking up again to see Deidara charging at her. Konan took the last of her reaction time to jump up, and out of the way. 'We've been dodging too much. We gotta get this done with.' Konan thought. Konans hand clenched, and the piece of paper made a small crunching noise. She lifted her hand up, and looked at the paper seal. She frowned, and let her hand fall. Deidara growled, and went back down onto all fours. Konan took this time to dash at Deidara, and slap the seal on his forehead. Itachi then walked up to Tobi. Tobi was watching the battle like a statue. Konan jumped into the air, and slapped the seal on Deidaras forehead. Deidara roared. Konan jumped back.

"Simple never always works."

Itachi said.

"What?"

Tobi said, turning to face Itachi. Deidara growled, and charged at Konan. Then, the black clouds faded, and the full moon appeared. Deidara looked up into the night sky. Deidara growled, and sat.

"Is. Is he going to use Lunar rush?"

Pein asked himself. He couldn't shake the fact off. Deidara growled, and the moon turned blood red like the sun did earlier. Then, a bright sphere of energy appeared in front of Deidaras mouth. Deidara growled once more, and the sphere grew larger. Hidan and Tobi had seen enough. Tobi looked away and frowned. Hidan looked at the ground. Deidara roared, and the lunar powered beam was ripping its way to Konan. Konan stood there wide eyed. She wasn't in tact with the real world enough to dodge. Then, an animal the size of her jumped in front of her, and made a shield. Konan blinked.

"Who are you?"

Konan asked, not knowing if she'd get an answer. The animal looked like a weasel. It looked over its shoulder.

"I'm Yukimo. One of the 10 new discovered Biju."

Yukimo said. Konan could obviously tell that Yukimo was the one tailed out the new ten.

"There are ten new ones!?"

Konan nearly screamed. Yukimos eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me drop this shield."

It said angrily. Konan closed her mouth. Deidara stopped the beam, and growled. Yukimo took a small step back.

"Were did all of you come from?"

Konan asked in confusion. Yukimo didn't take its gaze off of Deidara.

"We don't roam Japan, because of you guys."

Yukimo said. Konan blinked.

"I hang out in Chinas mountain terrain."

Yukimo said.

"The two tailed horse, Janalock, is in Iraq. His spot is in a little trouble right now."

Yukimo continued. Deidara growled, and charged. Yukimo jumped out of the way, grabbing Konan while he was at it.

"Shalom, the three tailed dog is in Brazil."

Yukimo explained some more.

"You probably don't even know about these places."

Yukimo said. Konan gave it a sharp glare. Yukimo shrugged it off.

"Pheno, the four tailed Phoenix is hanging out in Germany."

Yukimo said, while he dodged another slash, while grabbing Konan again.  
"Why are you protecting me? I try to catch you guys, and seal you away for world domination."

Konan said. Yukimo chuckled.

"You still have a chance to change your mind my friend."

Yukimo said.

"Let me continue. Achizo, the five tailed hamster, is in Cuba."

Yukimo continued. Konan gave the other sentence Yukimo gave her a good thought. 'Should I change my mind before it's too late?' She thought.

"Kayrago, the six tailed bird/dog likes to be in Alaska's cold weather."

Yukimo said, dodging a small black sphere.

"Komari, the seven tailed meerkat likes to be in India."

Yukimo continued. Konan listened at the information she was given.

"Jumo, the eight tailed cougar is in south Korea."

Yukimo said. Deidara roared, and tremors were sent through the ground. Yukimo jumped into the air and landed gracefully onto the ground, as if he were expertly controlled.

"And finally, there's Katsune, the nine tailed cat. Katsune likes to be in Arizona."

Yukimo said, and paused for a while.

"Of course you've seen our enemy, Sabako. The ten tailed wolf. Capable of beating all of us, even if the nine of us ganged up against it."

Yukimo said.

"Have you heard of the continental drift?"

Yukimo said.

"Yes."

Konan said.

"Well, Jumo is the expert at Earth and ground abilities and moves. He wanted a rematch one day, and when Sabako beat it again, Jumo made a force strong enough to break the super continent, Pangaea into lots of others."

Yukimo said. Konans eyes widened. Yukimo was smart. Yeah, even though Yukimo was around for a couple of millions of years, he still was very smart. Konan nodded at all of the information.

"Promise not to tell the orange head over there?"

Yukimo said, while pointing at Pein. Konan nodded.

"Promise."

She said. Then, Deidara roared, and the sixth tail bubbled up.

"Oh, we must hurry before that Jinjuriki gets to be invincible."

Yukimo said.


	8. Meeting

Yukimo let go of Konan finally, and charged at Deidara quickly. Konan covered her eyes, to protect them from the dust and pebbles that Yukimo sent. Yukimos paw started to glow a bight red and then Yukimo pushed his paw onto the seal that rested on Deidaras forehead. Deidara roared. Then a giant illusion of Sabako came.

"Yukimo."

Sabako growled. Yukimo looked up at the large wolf.

"Sabako, we need peace, not war. War solves nothing."

Yukimo said. Sabako grinned.

"Still onto that 'war will solve nothing' thing eh?"

Sabako said. Konan was paralyzed at the sight of Sabako. Was this the wolf Deidara had seen?

**Flashback**

Konan walked into Deidara, and Tobis room to check on them. She did this regularly. She saw Deidara tossing and turning in his sleep. She tilted her head, and slowly walked up to him.

"Deidara?"

She whispered quietly. Deidara mumbled something.

"Sabako…kill…"

Konan was now really confused, and slightly worried.

"Deidara."

She whispered a little more loudly, while shaking the blond. Deidaras eyes snapped open. He sat up in bed, and looked around, sweat covering his face.

"What's going on?"

Konan asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Deidara said in a hushed voice. Konan stood there silent for a moment.

"Promise."

She said the same way she said it to Yukimo. She was lying. All lies.

"I…have the most powerful Biju…sealed into me. Its name is…Sabako."

Deidara said more quietly. Konans eyes widened.

"Sabako?"

She asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."

He said.

"But thanks for waking me. If it were Tobi, well…let's just say that would mean trouble."

Deidara said in a hurry. Konan nodded and walked out. Sabako…

**End Flashback**

The giant wolf growled. Yukimo stood his ground. Sabakos grin widened.

"Well, well. Why, isn't it the girl that woke my Jinjuriki from my message?"

Sabako said to Konan. Konan swallowed hard. Pein looked at Konan. He couldn't see the illusion of Sabako. He could see that Konan was shocked, worried, and frightened.

"Konan?"

He called. Konan seemed as if he wasn't even there. He slowly walked up to her and then a barrier zapped him. He grunted and looked at Konan right in the eyes. She didn't notice him. Not one bit.

"What's going on?"

Pein said in a demanding and worried voice. Konan heard Pein, but couldn't see him. 'Pein?' She tried to say, but it felt like Sabako was preventing her from speaking. She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Please, let me speak.' Konan thought. Pein could see Konan sending body language of pain, and fear.

"Konan!"

He yelled worriedly. Hidan ran up.

"What's going on?"

He asked. Pein shrugged, not even looking at Hidan. Then, a large weasel, the size of Konan walked up to the two.

"Here, let me show you."

It said in a vicious voice. The one tailed newly discovered Biju grabbed Pein and Hidan by their heads, and forcefully pulled them in. Peins eyes widened at the sight of the 500 foot wolf. It growled, and its sharp eyes stared down at the two.

"Akatsuki eh?"

It said.

"Who are you?"

Pein demanded angrily. He was able to speak, but Konan wasn't

"I? As in me?"

Sabako snarled, as it pointed an extremely sharp claw at its chest. Pein glared.

"What do you think?"

He hissed. Sabakos eyes narrowed at Peins disrespect.

"I am Sabako!"

Sabako roared at Pein.

"The tenth Biju out of the other nine."

Sabako continued in rage. Peins eyes went from anger, to shock.

"What?"

Pein said. Pein could imagine Sabako, but this big? He never thought of it. Sabako grinned and roared, making the illusion explode.


	9. Sealing

Konan was stunned. That was Sabako. The ten tailed Biju. She thought she'd never get the chance to see it. But she did, and it was huge, terrifying. Its roar still echoed into the forest. Deidara was on his fours, staring at Konan. Konan gulped. The sighting of Sabako made her change her mind on sealing Sabako. Who knew what it could do to her. Pein walked up to Konan.

"We've got to finish this."

He said. Konan barely nodded. Hidan was staring at the spot where the giant wolf just sat in the illusion. Yukimo stepped up to Konan.

"We must."

It said. Pein backed off.

"Who are you?"

He asked.

"I'm going with USA's fifth right to not answer that question."

Yukimo said narrowing its eyes. Pein glared at the weasel, and turned to look at Deidara. Deidara was growling at Yukimo. Deidara was slowly losing his sixth tail.

"Looks like my move is working."

Yukimo said. Deidara roared, and only had five tails now. Yukimo ran up to him, and slapped his paw onto the seal once more. Deidara roared, and everything went white. Everyone heard a low growl. Konan gulped, and looked up. She saw glowing eyes above her. Then Sabako once more appeared. Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Yukimo, Kakuzu and even Deidara in his normal form were there. Sabako grinned.

"You guys are lucky that Yukimo was here."

He growled and slowly disappeared. Then, everyone could see again. Konan looked at Deidara, who was now completely normal. He was lying on the ground, unconscious. Konan sighed in relief. 'Sabako's chakra only wears him out.' Konan thought. Deidara didn't move. She walked up to him.

"Deidara?"

She said, shaking him lightly. Deidara slowly opened his eyes.

"Konan, you're here?"

He said, and sat up.

"Yah, I'm happy you're not hurt."

Konan said. Deidara nodded and looked at the rising sun.

A week later, things returned to normal. Everyone was either bored, or on a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so sorry the story ended! I know. Its was a bad ending, but I was running out of ideas. Please review, and if you want a sequel, I want to see at least 5 reviews from 5 different people for a sequel. Bye! XD**


End file.
